<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночное чаепитие by Annylionheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706547">Ночное чаепитие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annylionheart/pseuds/Annylionheart'>Annylionheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annylionheart/pseuds/Annylionheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночное чаепитие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого утра Дейдара не выходил из комнаты, усердно корпя над очередным произведением своего искусства. Стрелки настенных часов давно уже перевалили за полночь, но Тсукури, казалось, не замечал хода времени. Перепачкавшись в глине буквально с ног до головы, парень лепил уже сотую, если не тысячную, фигурку подряд. Смахнув мешавшие волосы со лба, мазнув грязными пальцами ещё и по кончику носа, Дейдара был похож на безудержного пятилетнего ребенка, добравшегося до заветной коробки цветного пластилина. Хоть глина и была однотонного желто-коричневого оттенка и имела отчётливый запах земли, но привлекала ничуть не меньше. И вот последний штрих, и маленький человечек твердо стоит на столе, глядя на мир невидящими глазами. Дейдара отстранился и одобрительно хмыкнул, осматривая новое творение. Однако чувство удовлетворения продлилось недолго; фигурка простояла секунд десять и картинно медленно завалилась набок, превращаясь в бесформенную кучу. Блондин нервно засмеялся, а потом с размаху ударил по столу кулаком, раздавив глину до состояния лепешки. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны, пачкая стены, пол, самого парня и все остальное в радиусе метров двух. </p><p>— Как же бесит! Почему ничего не выходит!? — гневно прошипел Дейдара, зарываясь руками в копну блондинистых волос, чуть сжимая их грязными пальцами, — Надо сходить в душ и поесть.</p><p>Живот тоскливо заурчал, будто подтверждая то, что нужно поскорее восполнить запасы. Тсукури смахнул остатки глины в выдвижной ящик стола и выключил лампу, погружая комнату в полутьму, разрезаемую только ярким светом луны за окном. Переступив через груду различных вещей, от изрисованных листов и сломанных карандашей до недельных носков и смятых пачек из-под данго, в хаотичном порядке валяющихся по всему полу, Дейдара наконец добрался до шкафа и вытянул чистое полотенце. Как же здорово, что ему не приходится делить комнату с напарником! Сасори бы точно не потерпел такого "творческого" беспорядка. Но кукольник с самого начала предпочел жить в маленькой каморке со своими страшными манекенами, как их называл Дейдара, поэтому Тсукури убирался только тогда, когда было настроение или же когда из-за мусора становилось трудно передвигаться в небольшом пространстве комнаты.</p><p>Закинув полотенце на плечо, насвистывая какую-то веселую незамысловатую мелодию, блондин исчез за дверью ванной. Теплая вода быстро смывала глиняные разводы с худощавого тела, рыжей пеной собираясь возле слива. Закончив все мыльно-рыльные процедуры, Тсукури обернул полотенце на бедрах и вышел. Распаренное тело сразу же покрылось острыми мурашками, поэтому парень поспешил одеться. Периодически ойкая от того, что натыкался на твердые кусочки засохшей глины, неприятно колющие пятки, Дейдара наконец добрался до кровати, где заранее оставил чистую одежду. Натянув штаны и футболку привычного сине-серого цвета и сандалии шиноби, Тсукури собрал ещё мокрые волосы в высокий хвост, решив не отпускать челку, обычно скрывающую левую половину лица. Окинув комнату немного уставшим взглядом, парень зевнул и направился на кухню.</p><p>В коридоре было тихо. В такое позднее время все члены Акацуки мирно спали, разойдясь по своим комнатам. Только Дейдара мог шарахаться до полуночи, а потом спать весь день, нередко пропуская утренние собрания, за что получал дополнительные часы миссий от Лидера. И обязательно хорошую затрещину от Сасори, которому приходилось выполнять их вместе с напарником. Медленно вышагивая по мрачным полутемным коридорам убежища, Дейдара провел кончиками пальцев по шершавым каменным стенам. Холодная поверхность неприятно царапнула по мягким подушечкам, будто отторгая прикосновения парня. Дойдя до двери, ведущей на кухню, Тсукури с раздражением отметил, что поесть одному ему не удастся – в щёлке у самого пола была видна узкая полоска жёлтого света. </p><p>Рывком открыв жалобно скрипнувшую дверь, Дейдара заглянул внутрь, всей душой надеясь на то, что кто-то просто забыл выключить лампу. Но его желаниям не суждено было сбыться. Итачи сидел на угловом кухонном диване с чашкой горячего чая в руках. Струйка пара, клубившегося над большой красной кружкой, говорила о том, что парень здесь не так давно. Тсукури скрипнул зубами от досады, но вновь заурчавший живот не дал ему развернуться и уйти. </p><p>— Чертов Учиха! — подумал Дейдара, косясь на молчаливого Итачи.</p><p>Открыв холодильник, блондин с минуту разглядывал его содержимое. Заветренный кусок колбасы, немного вчерашнего овощного салата, надкусанная шоколадка без обертки и тарелка макарон, которые Хидан напрочь отказался есть, ссылаясь на то, что спагетти напоминают ему червяков. Не густо, но что могут самостоятельно приготовить себе отступники, пока Конан на миссии? Тсукури обернулся через плечо, шарясь глазами по столу, стараясь не пересекаться взглядом с Итачи. Пакет с аккуратными круглыми печенюшками, покрытыми сахарной пудрой, сразу же привлек его внимание. Парень сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну и медленно поднял глаза на Учиху. Тот, как будто специально, достал одну печеньку и поднес ее к чашке, мокая краешком в чай. Дейдара облизнул губы и продолжил таращиться.</p><p>— Будешь? — тихий бархатный голос прервал тишину, возвращая Тсукури к реальности.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Дейдара никогда не мог себе представить, что вот так будет сидеть на кухне со своим заклятым врагом и преспокойненько попивать чай с лимонными печеньками. Парень сел подальше на другой конец дивана, подогнув колени к груди, не сводя глаз с Итачи. Может он уже находится под действием силы Шарингана? Может это все глупая иллюзия, и сейчас его почти бездыханное тело валяется где-то на полу, а Учиха уже готов перерезать ему глотку? Но если это и иллюзия, то очень правдоподобная. Дейдара даже незаметно ущипнул себя за бок, чтобы понять, может ли он чувствовать боль. Оказалось, что все в порядке, и происходящее – вполне реально. </p><p>— Почему ты сидишь здесь так поздно? — неожиданно для себя, спросил Тсукури. Он хотел ещё что-то съязвить по поводу недетского времени для гения клана Учиха, но решил не прерывать уютную атмосферу, которую так редко можно было почувствовать, находясь в убежище.</p><p>— Не спится, — коротко ответил Итачи, отпивая уже подостывший чай.</p><p>Только сейчас Дейдара заметил, насколько большие у Учихи круги под глазами. Почему-то раньше он этого в упор не замечал. Всегда каменное, непрошибаемое ни одной эмоцией выражение лица теперь казалось блондину болезненным и дико уставшим. Как будто Итачи не на миссии ходит, а вагоны разгружает. Денно и нощно. Бледная кожа, немного впалые щеки и сухие губы с розовыми прожилками – ещё бы черный плащ и клыки, и его точно можно было принять за ходячего мертвеца. Одежда буквально висела на нем, будто была на пару размеров больше, и Тсукури отметил себе, что как раз поэтому Итачи использует приемы дальнего боя. Иначе его мог бы сломать одним ударом даже неопытный чуунин – настолько слабым казался он вблизи. </p><p>Дейдара за все время, пока они сидели вот так во вновь воцарившейся тишине, бессовестно сожрал уже не меньше половины всех печенек из пакета, пока Учиха еле впихнул в себя от силы штук пять. Его худые руки с острыми костяшками выглядели такими маленькими по сравнению с объемной кружкой красного цвета с нелепым рисунком довольного кота на гладкой матовой поверхности, что, казалось, они скоро не выдержат веса наполненной чаем ёмкости. Тсукури на секунду даже посочувствовал Итачи, но вдруг вспомнил, что они всё-таки враги, а не хорошие приятели, чтобы он мог думать о таком. Но звенящая тишина угнетала, поэтому блондин вновь обратился к Учихе.</p><p>— Бессонница? У меня тоже такое бывает. Сасори говорит, это из-за того, что я сбил себе режим своими "ночными посиделками", — сказал Дейдара, поставив уже пустую кружку на стол. Хоть чай и закончился, но уходить совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>— С моим режимом вроде все в порядке, но заснуть нормально не могу. Так и лежу всю ночь, и могу уснуть только под утро на пару часов, — Итачи также выпустил из рук свою кружку, ставя ее напротив себя.</p><p>— Ещё Сасори говорит, что от бессонницы помогает сон в хорошо проветренном помещении. Я был у вас с Кисаме комнате пару раз и заметил, что окно всегда наглухо закрыто, — разоткровенничался Тсукури, глядя на Учиху из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Наевшись, он откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянув ноги на пустующее место между ним с Итачи.</p><p>— Кисаме не любит сквозняки, — усмехнувшись, сказал парень, посмотрев в голубые глаза блондина.</p><p>— Может тогда поспишь сегодня у меня? Хоть нараспашку окно откроем, мне все равно, — уверенно произнес Дейдара, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, ближе к Итачи.</p><p>Тот неоднозначно повел плечами и уже хотел было отказаться от такого внезапного предложения, но теплая рука Тсукури, внезапно накрывшая его противоположно холодную ладонь, заставила его так и не высказать свой отказ. Дейдара и сам не понял, что только что произошло, но решил не подавать виду и вопросительно склонил голову набок, чуть улыбнувшись уголками губ. </p><p>«Что я, черт возьми, делаю?» — крутилось в голове у блондина, когда он терпеливо ждал ответа Учихи.</p><p>— Ладно, — тихим, почему-то осипшим голосом сказал Итачи, пряча глаза за свисающими по бокам лица черными прядями. </p><p>До комнаты они шли молча. С каждым шагом Тсукури охватывал какой-то странный мандраж, а сердце билось чаще. Итачи послушно шел следом, тупо пялясь в спину Дейдары. Парень был ниже где-то на полголовы, но шире в плечах и крепче по телосложению. Свои длинные светлые волосы он распустил, чтобы лучше просохли, и теперь они плавными волнами доходили почти до лопаток. Он иногда оборачивался, будто проверяя, не сбежал ли от него Учиха, и Итачи мог заметить, что в его взгляде давно нет той враждебности, которая была присуща его голубым глазам каждый раз, когда Тсукури видел его перед собой. </p><p>— Ну, мы пришли, — больше для себя сказал Дейдара, пропуская Учиху вперёд.</p><p>Итачи впервые оказался в этой комнате, да и вообще в этой части убежища. Получилось так, что жили они в противоположных его концах, поэтому пересекались только на общих собраниях да на кухне, как и вышло сегодня ночью. В комнате царил адский беспорядок, за что Тсукури стало даже немного стыдно. Ногой отодвинув кучу непонятного хлама, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно пройти к кровати, блондин в два шага перепрыгнул ещё несколько скоплений мусора и оказался возле окна, настежь раскрывая обе створки. Комната наполнилась приятной ночной прохладой и звуками стрекота сверчков. Учиха так и стоял на месте, то ли боясь, то ли стесняясь подойти к чужой кровати, которая должна была стать и его спальным местом в эту ночь. </p><p>— Не стой столбом, давай ложись. Я уже спать хочу, — отозвался из полутьмы Дейдара, запрыгивая на кровать, тихо скрипнувшую от его веса.</p><p>Итачи замялся на пару секунд, но все же подошёл и присел на край, проводя рукой по прохладной ткани постельного белья. Блондин уже успел лечь и залезть под одеяло, натянув его до самого носа, и теперь молча наблюдал за действиями временного соседа по кровати. Учиха поправил подушку и лег рядом, но настолько далеко от Дейдары, насколько позволяла ширина кровати. Тсукури повернулся к нему спиной и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть и не думать о том, что сам Итачи Учиха сейчас лежит в каких-то тридцати сантиметрах от него, причем по его же инициативе. Дейдара пролежал так минут десять, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию за спиной, а потом не выдержал и повернулся обратно. Итачи лежал с закрытыми глазами, сложив руки на груди. В свете луны он был похож на труп, отчего Тсукури немного скривился. От его возни Учиха нахмурился и открыл глаза.</p><p>— Прости, мне просто непривычно с кем-то спать, — шепотом сказал блондин, виновато улыбаясь.<br/>— Ничего, все в порядке.</p><p>Спустя около получаса Дейдара уже мирно посапывал в подушку, почти скинув все одеяло на пол. Итачи аккуратно подтянул его обратно, укрывая их обоих. Однако одеяло оказалось не слишком широким для двоих, поэтому Учихе пришлось подвинуться почти вплотную к спящему блондину. Почувствовав тепло чужого тела, Итачи вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, наполнявший комнату из настежь раскрытого окна, и закрыл уставшие глаза. Впервые за долгое время он уснул так быстро и даже видел цветные сны, в которых не было кошмарных воспоминаний из прошлого. Дейдара что-то пробормотал во сне и неосознанно закинул руку на Учиху, прижимая того ближе к себе.</p><p>Утром Итачи проснется первым, когда солнце разбудит его своими первыми игривыми лучами. Тсукури будет ещё крепко спать, когда парень аккуратно отцепит от себя его руку, всю ночь сжимавшую его в объятиях, и тихо покинет комнату, напоследок взглянув в умиротворенное и расслабленное лицо блондина.</p><p>— Спасибо, — благодарность повиснет в воздухе без ответа, но его и не требуется. </p><p>Может Итачи просто когда-нибудь придет на кухню среди ночи, чтобы провести ее с Дейдарой, и поблагодарит его ещё раз?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>